


SuFin family

by Wiwty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Father!Sweden, Fem Finland (Hetalia), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mother!Finland, Multi, human!AU, sniper Finland (hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiwty/pseuds/Wiwty
Summary: Some random SuFin family stuff. Finland is woman and scary by the way.





	SuFin family

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don’t know what I’m doing so I have a problem. And I have this weird headcannon that Finland’s left hand is completely covered in scars cause Russia happened. 
> 
> Finland = Tiina Väinämöinen  
> Sweden = Berwald Oxenstierna  
> Denmark = Matthias Densen  
> Norway = Lukas Bondevik  
> Iceland = Emil Steilsson  
> Sealand = Peter Kirkland  
> Ladonia = Julius Oxenstierna  
> Åland = Oskar Väinämöinen  
> Faroe-island = Nils Densen  
> Greenland = Freja Densen  
> England = Arthur Kirkland  
> Portugal = Marcos Silva
> 
> English isn’t my first language so I hope there isn’t many writing mistakes. And some of the names are just made up.

Peter was exited to meet his new half a family. Berwald had been nice and he had one and half children.

Arthur looked at his son and smiled sadly. He was going to live with his mother, her fiancé and her other children. Peter didn’t yet know about his mother but he was sooner or later to find out so this was easiest way to tell.

Arthur and Peter stopped in front of oldish looking apartment building and Peter pulled Arthur with him inside the building and up to the third floor.

“Do you want to ring the bell?” Arthur asked from Peter and the young boy nodded and pressed the button. Few seconds later the door opened and behind it stood boy about two years younger than Peter.

“Are you Kirklands?” the boy asked and when Arthur nodded the boy ran inside yelling: “Pappa, de är här!” (Dad, they are here)

Soon after that a scary looking man came to the door. “Please, come inside and take off your shoes”, the man, who probably was Berwald, said and stepped aside. 

•••••••

“Hello Arthur. How are you?” Tiina asked when she walked to the living room where Arthur and Peter were sitting with Berwald.

Arthur looked up when he heard his name and smiled to Tiina: “Good. How about you?” “Same”, she answered and sat down next to Berwald.

“Who she is?” Peter asked from Arthur when he saw Tiina. “She’s your biological mother and Berwald’s fiancée”, Arthur answered and Peter looked between Tina and Arthur for a moment and then went to Tiina. “Hi, I’m Peter. Dad says that you’re my biological mom. Is that true?” 

Tiina looked shocked for a moment before she started laughing: “Yes, it’s true. And you’re just like him at asking stuff.”

“Do you want to meet your half brothers?” Tiina asked from Peter who was jumping up and down from enthusiasm and nodded. “Come”, Tiina gave Peter her hand and started to show him the way but stared before at the two men telling theme ‘to play nice together’ trough her stare. Both men gulped and shared a look and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. 
> 
> And when I was writing this I decided that Arthur and Tiina had had som kind of relationship and Tiina got pregnant and Peter was born.


End file.
